The present report deals with one of a series of comparative studies on the functions of the striatal complex, a basic part of the forebrain in reptiles, birds, and mammals. An attempt is being made at surgical or pharmacological elimination of telencephalic structures dorsal to the paleostriatum in chickens (Gallus gallus) in order to assess what forms of behavior are retained or eliminated in such preparations.